Finding the real me
helped by: Cutie. Chapter 1 I am just a normal girl, trying to be a normal. But NOOO! I can't, all because of myself. My name is Sabrina Beverley. I have brown hair, dark brown eyes, thin and tall. The reason why, is like someone wants me DEAD. Like what did I do? Like one time I was eating breakfast at Pancake House. I noticed my shoelace was untied, so I ducked under the table to tie my shoelaces. Suddenly an arrow came towards our table, but since I ducked it hit my mother who was right beside me. That happened last week, that horrible memory, and you know what's worse? I am remembering that flashback on my mother's funeral. My eyes were swallen because I cried non stop for her. She was my best friend. When she died, a big part of me died also. I thought the sadness would end already, but I was wrong. When we went back home, I looked at my father if he was still crying because the whole day he did not talk to me. He did not have a single tear, neither his eyes were swallen. He just had a worried expression. "Dad, are you okay?" I started. "I-I have to tell you something" he said sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You are an orphan!" he blurted out. "What?!" I shouted in confusion. I bowed my head, my eyes started to water again. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I sat at my bed, remembering all the most horrible things happened and realized my whole life is a LIE. I lay down my bed to think clearly. Then my mind started to form questions that I never thought I would ask. Like: Who are my real parents? ''Why did they set me up for adoption? ''I thought to find my REAL parents. I stood up, got my backpack then packed the stuff I need. I opened the door slightly to check if my father is still awake. Then I saw a light in the living room, that means he is working. I had no choice, I had to use the window to escape. It may be hard, but worth it. I walked through the cold night, I started to get tired, so I slept on top of a bench. The next day I saw a boy looking at me. The boy was dressed in rags, had dark brown eyes and black hair. "Who are you?" I asked as I pulled up. "Samuel Broughton, or you can call me Sam" he said proudly. "Well, my name is Sabrina Beverley, or you can call me Sab" I said. "What are you doing here? But you do know that is where I sleep" he said. "Oh I am sorry, I really don't know these things" I apologized. "Well then I see your a new beggar" Sam said. He put his hand out, to shake my hand. "WHAT?! BEGGAR?! I am not a beggar. I am trying to find my real parents!" I said with my voice a little bit annoyed. "Oh, I see, I am also trying to find my real parents. You see I was an orphan before so I escaped, last year" Sam said sadly. "How 'bout we help each other find our real parents" I said happily. "Sure" Sam said. Chapter 2 Then something cought my eye, it was a small spider. "Look" I said, pointing to it. Category:Fan Fiction